Luz en la Oscuridad
by JoAlexa
Summary: Todo estaba tranquilo, era un día normal cuando de pronto todo oscurecio. La sangre corría por las calles y los cuerpos descansaban inertes en el duro concreto. Ellos eran los culpables...  AU
1. Prologo

**Prologo**

Vivir ya no tenía sentido, todo lo que hacía era esconderme y sobrevivir. ¿Cómo inicio todo? Nadie lo sabe al menos nadie de la raza humana, solo ellos lo sabían. ¿Estaba tan mal desear la muerte? En un mundo donde estoy solo y mi vida dejo de tener sentido… yo creo que no. Todo era tan monótono a mi alrededor, cuerpos sin vida y escombros.

Las calles de Seattle eran un cuadro bizarro de una película de terror o una catástrofe mundial. ¿Cómo he llegado al punto de no temerle a la muerte? ¿Cómo tan siquiera puedo estar cuerdo después de haberme enterado de sus muertes? Sí, ya recordaba la única razón que me ataba a este mundo de mierda y juro por cada una de las vidas de mis amigos y mi madre que mataré a cada mugriento ser de Korvens.

-Hey, Fred. Tenemos que mudarnos de locación, la sangre humana es muy fuerte y logrará llamar su atención –Ni siquiera me tomé la molestia de responderle. Hacerlo sería tan estúpido y fuera de contexto, ¿Por qué? Ella era uno de ellos y aunque no perteneciera a su bando, su raza era la culpable.

-Tranquilízate, podemos salir de esta –dijo otra, su nombre era Aien. De todos ellos, ella era la que me caía mejor.

Ellos tenían apariencia humana, es más, podría decirse que eran iguales a nosotros, pero con algunas diferencias; una de ellas era el desarrollo de sus sentidos.

Caminamos por los antiguos túneles del metro, si querías sobrevivir a todo esto debías escurrirte como una rata por los subterráneos o alcantarillados. No era agradable, pero por una extraña razón, ellos no se interesaban en buscarnos allí.

-Ya casi estamos fuera de Seattle, tenemos que estar alerta y buscar signos de vida humana o campamentos como el nuestro –ese era el líder, Vince. Un hijo de perra, si me preguntan, nos lleva como un pastor a sus ovejas. –Fred, como eres el más inteligente de este grupo, cargaras con armas digitales, Jolen te explicará cuando acampemos.

-Como sea… -murmure en respuesta.

Pasee mi mirada por todos los sobrevivientes que nos seguían. Había al menos tres niños, dos ancianos y varios adultos, todos en mal estado, hambrientos y se notaba a leguas la falta de sueño. Nos detuvimos, horas más tarde, en una de las estaciones en busca de comida. Rompieron la mayoría de las maquinas sin mucho éxito, al parecer otro grupo se nos había adelantado.

-Bueno, aquí tienen algunos chocolates y varias gaseosas o como le llamen –gruñó Vince chequeando todas las salidas, todo indicaba que este sería nuestro campamento.

-Chico, tienes que venir… -Jolen me estaba llamando. Sin muchos ánimos me acerqué y comenzó a explicarme todo sobre esas armas. Debo admitir que es una tecnología diferente y única, atrayente en todo sentido. Después de todo soy Freddie Benson, amante de las computadoras y casualmente esa arma era una.

Cuando terminó su explicación me deje caer en el frio y duro piso de la estación, todo estaba a oscuras y lo único que iluminaba eran las linternas. En eso se había resumido mi vida, había pasado un año desde la invasión y exterminio, había pasado un año desde que vi morir a mi madre, desde que los perdí y la perdí a ella. Lentamente me deje caer en un sueño intranquilo y desesperante.

Solo podía ver la espesa cabellera de Sam acariciando mi piel, hoy cumplíamos 6 meses de novios y no podía estar más feliz. La amaba, ella me amaba y nada dañaría ese momento. Sus labios buscaban los míos con urgencia mientras sus manos buscaban un contacto más íntimo. Busqué con mis labios la piel sensible de su cuello, el olor a rosas invadió mi sistema logrando que olvidara por un momento el lugar donde nos encontrábamos. Rompimos el contacto y dibujamos una sonrisa en nuestros labios.

-Te amo… -susurró Sam con voz rota a causa de la emoción.

-Te amo –le dije aumentando mi sonrisa.

Después de eso, todo pasó de forma rápida. Las explosiones y los temblores se hicieron presentes, mientras corríamos podía sentir los temblores de mi novia y los míos por igual. Tocamos con desesperación la puerta de Carly sin éxito alguno, ellos no estaban allí.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí, Freddie. –gritó Sam empujándome hacia las escaleras.

Una fuerte explosión seguida de varios escombros nos sorprendió antes de abrigarnos en la profunda oscuridad.

Trate de no gritar en el momento de abrir mis ojos, las lágrimas corrían libremente por mi rostro y los jadeos ásperos dolían. Esos sueños nunca se iban a acabar, a veces era con Sam y otras con mi madre, ambas igual de tramontes.

Escuché unos pasos provenientes del túnel. Me levanté y esperé lo peor, sería la primera vez que ellos buscaran bajo tierra. Me giré para observar a Aien haciendo una seña que guardara silencio, ellos también estaban alerta. Pude distinguir figuras entre la oscuridad, portaban armas y un equipo parecido al nuestro.

-¿Comando? –gritó una mujer desde la oscuridad.

-Vince –gritó él.

Las extrañas figuras bajaron las armas y se acercaron con sonrisas en el rostro.

-Vaya pudiste salir invicto, hermano –dijo una de ellas abrazándolo.

No los tomé en cuenta y decidí portar el equipo que Jolen me había dado. Unas lentillas especiales, guantes y una mascarilla para evitar el gas venenoso. De vez en cuando escuchaba las conversaciones que ese grupo mantenía, hablaban de los pocos sobrevivientes y de lo inútiles que podían ser algunos, pero no se podían deshacer de ellos.

También hablaban de mi como su trofeo, eso era yo, un simple premio de esta raza de demonios.

-Fred, ven aquí –apreté mis puños con fuerza y mordí mi lengua. Me trataba como un perro. –Ella es mi hermana, Aixa y yo decidimos en conjunto con los otros miembros evitar esta guerra y al menos salvar un porcentaje de la raza humana.

-Bien… -me limité a responder.

-Chico de pocas palabras, excelente espécimen –la miré a los ojos con fiereza. –Hmm, tiene mucho temple, pero no le gana a la mía. Ni siquiera habla, solo responde al llamado.

-Samara… -llamó uno de los hombres que estaba allí. –Cas, tu también ven.

-Ellas son mis descubrimientos y actúan por venganza…

Fije mi mirada en los fríos y violáceos ojos de ambas mujeres, actuábamos bajo un mismo llamado, la venganza.


	2. Capitulo 1

**Capitulo 1**

_**Freddie**_

Caminábamos en las oscuras calles de una ciudad sin nombres, sin sobrevivientes y sin esperanza alguna. No sabíamos si llegamos tarde o solo era un lugar olvidado por Dios, no había edificios y mucho menos se notaban refugios o indicios de ellos. La tensión era palpable, Samara nos guiaba mientras que Casey se mantenía alerta al igual que yo a cualquier movimiento.

¿Cómo había caído en este grupo? Pues, todo empezó esa noche donde fuimos presentados. La hermana de Vince quería hacer un grupo de rastreo, pero las cosas se complicaron, nos tuvimos que separar de forma poco usual. Aien había logrado salir con vida al igual que nosotros, ahora conformábamos un grupo extraño encabezado por Samara y yo.

Se preguntaran que papel cumplo yo en todo esto, no solo soy el que maneja una simple arma digital si no que puedo ser capaz de conectarme a su computadora central y averiguar donde rayos se encuentran antes de toparnos con uno de ellos. Sin embargo, esta noche era diferente, no había logrado acceder a la red y todo parecía estar muy tranquilo.

-Chico, tenemos que conseguir algo para acampar… tanta tranquilidad no me funciona –dijo Aien preocupada.

Nadie respondió, se suponía que estábamos fingiendo ser soldados de la guardia, ya nuestra sangre estaba contaminada con la de ellos y había dejado de atraerlos. Por otro lado, nuestros ojos eran violáceos gracias a las lentillas que poseía cada uno, individualmente poseían diferentes funciones.

Las lentillas de Samara media el pulso electromagnético en el ambiente, Casey media las emociones y le otorgaba información de cada uno de ellos y las mías eran, a mi parecer, el arma más poderosa de todas. No solo por ser una computadora, esas lentillas eran especiales, podía encontrar todas las armas digitales existentes y otorgar el poder a mis guantes.

Era extraño saber que tenías parte de su ADN incrustado en el cuerpo, las lentillas eran microorganismos que actuaban al momento del contacto con la retina. Para los humanos era una herramienta, para ellos era un don complementario para sus habilidades innatas.

-Allí, en esos escombros hay unas escaleras que dan al sótano, no hay ninguna señal de vida –dije avanzando con cuidado, no nos podíamos descuidar.

-Es cierto, no percibo ningún tipo de anomalías en ese lugar –secundo Casey.

-Está libre de impulsos magnéticos, podemos estar allí. Tenemos que descansar y preparar nuestro plan de escape… -informó Samara apartando algunos escombros para luego entrar.

Apenas me estaba acostumbrando a la presencia de las dos chicas, semanas atrás vagueaba por las calles de Seattle con Vince y los demás, ahora tenía que acostumbrarme a ellas. Eran de pocas palabras y creo agradecer esa parte, no me agradaba la idea de hablar con alguien. Buscamos entre los escombros algo que nos sirviera para descansar, un par de sabanas y algunas frazadas, eso serviría por un momento.

-Hey –saludo Aien cuando se sentaba a mi lado.

-¿Qué quieres? –la vi hacer una mueca para luego sonreír.

-Quiero muchas cosas. Quiero verte sonreír, escucharte feliz. Sé que es mucho pedir después de lo que has pasado, pero la vida sigue –dijo ella mirándome a los ojos.

-Esto no es vida, Aien, esto es el infierno… -ella se mordió el labio y bajo la mirada. De todas las Korvens, ella parecía ser la más humana. Su cabello era tan oscuro como la noche y su piel casi traslucida, sus ojos violáceos y sus labios carnosos, era hermosa.

-No me vengas con eso, Fred. No sé lo que te paso, pero quiero que confíes en mí. Yo nunca estuve de acuerdo con la decisión que tomo mi gente, por eso los ayudo –explicó mientras se acercaba a mí y tomaba mi rostro para que la mirara. –Sé que es perder a un ser amado, mi madre murió a causa de esta guerra y no he visto a mi pareja desde que todo esto comenzó.

Guarde silencio al verla llorar, nunca me paso por la mente que ellos podían expresar sus sentimientos de la misma forma que nosotros.

-Es tan difícil contarte sobre ese día, me duele y no puedo… -se me quebró la voz en el última palabra. –Todo comenzó esa noche…

_"Esa mañana había comenzado bien, mi madre estaba muy emocionada por su asenso en el trabajo y yo, pues mi felicidad era mucha. Estaba feliz porque cumplía seis meses con mi novia, Samantha o Sam como le gustaba ser llamada. Desayuné con mi madre y le comenté todo lo que tenía planeado para esa noche, la llevaría al mejor restaurant de Seattle y luego subiría con ella hasta la azotea para ver las estrellas._

_Con la ayuda de Carly mantuvimos a Sam ocupada y algo decepcionada porque supuestamente yo había olvidado nuestro aniversario. Brad también me ayudo, su tío trabajaba en uno de los mejores restaurant de Seattle y nos consiguió reservaciones. Carly vistió y maquillo a mi novia para ir a ese restaurant, lo que ella no sabía era que yo la estaba esperando allí._

_Cuando me vio se ruborizo, se veía tan hermosa con su vestido blanco y su cabello recogido. Al principio parecía cohibida y algo molesta, pero después de un rato se acercó a mí y me beso. Me demostraba tantas cosas en el, Dios amaba esa mujer y si todo salía bien esa noche le propondría matrimonio. Claro que no iba a casarme con ella tan pronto, apenas teníamos 18 años de edad, esperaría a terminar la universidad y conseguir trabajo, pero mi meta principal era eso, proponérselo._

_La cena, el postre, absolutamente todo fue magnífico. Sam no dejaba de sonreír sin apartar la mirada de mi rostro. De camino a casa ninguno de los dos habló, yo repetía una y otra vez las palabras que iba a decirle a Sam y ella estaba algo nerviosa, se le veía tensa._

_Subimos a la azotea donde había una manta en el suelo y sobre ella una cesta, quería que esa noche fuera perfecta. Gracias al cielo todo estaba claro, no había nubes y las estrellas titilaban a la distancia. Hablamos de todo y nada al mismo tiempo, ella sonreía como nunca y pude ver en su mirada algo que estaba buscando desde hace mucho tiempo._

_-Sam, ¿Quieres un chocolate? –ella sonrió emocionada cuando deje al descubierto la caja de bombones, eran sus chocolates favoritos. –Aquí tienes, solo come con cuidado._

_Sam frunció el ceño y comenzó a saborear el primero, no lo mordía solo utilizaba la lengua. De pronto, todo su cuerpo se tenso y su mirada estaba fija en mí; lentamente una de sus manos subió hasta sus labios y sacó el enlace. Ese anillo era mi promesa de que siempre estaría con ella, amándola._

_-¿Qué…? –murmuró sorprendida._

_-Sam, sé que aun somos jóvenes y que tal vez te parezca algo pronto para proponer algo así. Pero te amo y no puedo aguantar un día más sin expresarte todo lo que llevo aquí –dije señalando mi corazón-. Quiero, con este anillo, prometerte mi amor eterno y darte la seguridad de que nunca te olvidaré, siempre estarás en mi mente así este a millones de kilómetros. Quiero que seas mi esposa, no ahora, pero si en un futuro. –La observé con detenimiento, estaba sorprendida-. Sam… ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?_

_Esperé por varios minutos que en realidad parecían días, mi cuerpo temblaba descontroladamente, pero juré no mostrar mis sentimientos, no por ahora. Ella me miró a los ojos, estaban acuosos lo que me indicaba una sola cosa, Sam estaba a punto de llorar._

_-Si… -deje de respirar, mi corazón se detuvo y todo lo que estaba a mí alrededor dejo de importar. –Acepto ser tu esposa… acepto esperarte y estarás en mi mente siempre. Quiero ser tu presente y tu futuro de ahora en adelante, te amo… -susurró pegando su frente con la mía. De mi parte no había reaccionado aun._

_-¿Sí? –susurré entrecortadamente al mismo tiempo que dibujaba una sonrisa._

_-¿Estás sordo, Fredifer? Te he dicho…_

_No la deje hablar, no quería que hablara. Solo podía ver la espesa cabellera de Sam acariciando mi piel, escuchaba su risa entre besos, no podía ser más perfecto. La amaba, ella me amaba y nada dañaría ese momento, ella había aceptado ser mi esposa._

_Sus labios buscaban los míos con urgencia mientras sus manos buscaban un contacto más íntimo. Busqué con mis labios la piel sensible de su cuello haciéndola gemir, pero no podía hacer eso, este no era el momento. Pronto descubriría que ese sería nuestros últimos momentos juntos._

_Las explosiones hacían vibrar la tierra de forma brusca y aterradora, nunca en mi vida había sentido tanto miedo. No era miedo por mi vida, tenía miedo por Sam y por mi familia. Sentí la mano de Sam pidiéndome que la siguiera hasta las escaleras, pero otra explosión nos dejo inconscientes._

_No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos en ese modo, pero pude escuchar sus gritos pidiendo que despertara y que no la dejara sola. Cuando logré abrir los ojos ella lloró inconsolablemente en mi pecho, los gritos de dolor salían de su garganta mientras me pegaba una y otra vez en mi hombro._

_-No me vuelvas a hacer eso, Freddie, si te mueres y me dejas aquí te mato –dijo entre sollozos._

_La vista se me nubló y un fuerte dolor atravesó mi pecho, segundos después me di cuenta que estaba llorando con ella. Cuando por fin logramos calmarnos, corrimos hacia el sur de Seattle, los gritos y lamentos se hacían cada vez más repetitivos. Algo estaba mal y teníamos que averiguar que era._

_-Freddie, allí está tu mamá –gritó Sam acercándose a ella, la seguí por una parte me sentía aliviado, al menos la habíamos encontrado._

_Otra explosión seguida de un rayo de luz arrasó con todo. Vi desaparecer a mi madre con mis propios ojos. Se hizo silencio a mi alrededor y podía percibir temblores bruscos en mi cuerpo, ¿Qué me estaba pasando?_

_Los fuertes brazos de mi novia rodearon mi cuerpo, pero no me abrazaba, trataba de detenerme… pero, ¿de qué?_

_-Freddie, no… por favor, detente –gritó desesperadamente._

_En ese momento, reaccione. Todo el peso de la muerte de mi madre había caído sobre mí, los gritos y sollozos salían de mis labios sin mi permiso. También podía escuchar los sollozos de Sam y era leve consciente del daño que me causaban sus uñas al clavarse en mis brazos._

_-Tenemos que salir de aquí –susurré con voz gruesa, ella solo asintió sin decir palabra alguna._

_Corrimos por las calles de Seattle, no sabía dónde me encontraba ya todo era diferente. Esquivamos a personas y escombros al mismo tiempo, veíamos en carne viva a las personas morir. De pronto, todo oscureció"._

-Allí me encontraron y el resto ya lo sabes… -susurré con lágrimas en los ojos. Paseé los ojos por el lugar y noté con sorpresa como Samara lloraba. Casey mantenía sus labios ligeramente abiertos y dejaba correr las lágrimas por su rostro. Aien sollozaba y yo no pude evitar hacerlo también, de cierto modo se sentía bien sacar esa opresión de mi pecho.

-Oh Dios, que cruel ha sido el destino con nosotros –murmuraba Casey acercándose a mí.

-¿Qué sucedió con ella? –preguntó Samara. Ella era pelinegra, sus fracciones carecían de emoción la mayoría de las veces, pero en ese momento se veía ¿rota?

-Solo había un cuerpo junto a él. Todos fueron quemados para evitar la propagación de enfermedades… -susurró Aien con pesar.

-Yo vi morir a mi madre, era lo único que tenía… -susurró Casey abrazándome. –No puedo decir que te entiendo, no es lo mismo…

-Sí lo es… -me limité a susurrar, no confiaba en mi voz en esos momentos.

-Yo perdí a mi esposo y a mi hijo… iba a ser mamá… no soporte el impacto de una de las explosiones –Samara sollozó con fuerza dejándose caer.

Esta noche comprendí que ellos eran mi nueva familia y solo en ellos podía confiar para cumplir con mi promesa. Mataría a todos los desgraciados que se atrevieron a pisar mi mundo y destruir mi vida.


	3. Capitulo 2

Capitulo 2

Samara

Estaba alerta, conseguir comida no era del todo seguro. Ellos sabían que existía un pequeño grupo de rebeldes y que en algún momento buscarían alimento. A lo largo de esos dos años ya habíamos salidos de Estados Unidos, nunca fue tarea fácil, solo a dos de nosotros se les hacía fácil fingir y esos sin duda eran Fred y Aien. Podía sentir mi cabello ondear gracias a la velocidad que él llevaba, después de unos meses juntos decidimos que lo mejor era andar en coche.

-Un puesto de vigilancia en dos… -susurré antes de arreglar mi postura y parecer relajada. Pude observar como Fred asentía antes de dirigirse hacia ese lugar.

-Alto. Nombre de batallón –preguntó el guardia con agresividad.

-No tenemos, hemos encontrado una brecha al noroeste de Canadá –respondió Aien con aires de suficiencia. –Queremos ayudar a exterminar a esos bastardos.

El guardia nos observaba con desconfianza y sacó su arma, se la mostro a Fred y le dijo: -¿Ves esto? Puedo partirte en dos si lo deseo…

Él no se inmuto, se giró lentamente mientras yo enarcaba una ceja y Casey soltaba una risita coqueta. Fred levantó la mano y tocó el arma del guardia.

-Y yo puedo hacer más que eso, te lo aseguro –respondió Freddie sin miedo en su voz, sonaba desafiante al igual que todos los guardias de ese lugar.

-Adelante –él dio marcha al jeep y avanzó a toda velocidad por el campamento de los Korvens. Así se resumía nuestros últimos meses y lo peligroso de este asunto es que nos podían descubrir.

Somos humanos, no una maquina de exterminio. Puede que aprendiéramos de Aien las artes del exterminio, el comportamiento habitual de los guardias y militares de ese lugar, también aprendimos a comportarnos como un verdadero Korvens. A veces me preguntaba si no somos ya uno de ellos.

Solo nos sentíamos seguros en nuestros cuartos, donde nadie nos vigilaba y teníamos la certeza que la privacidad era respetada. Fred apagó el motor cuando llegamos a un enorme edificio, podía ver el impulso electromagnético por todo el lugar. Era como una fiesta de colores, este lugar era una bomba de tiempo para nosotros.

-Solo recuerden, se quitaran las mascaras. No hablaran y trataran de respirar lo menos posible… -Aien estaba nerviosa, podía sentirlo sin necesidad de las estúpidas lentillas.

Caminamos a paso lento y relajado. Casey jugueteaba con una piedra sin bajar la mirada. Era una chica fuerte y la admiraba mucho, tan solo tenía 15 años cuando vio morir a su madre y ahora tiene 17 y se comporta con tanta frialdad. Pero yo la escucho por las noches llorar y sé que no soy la única que lo ha notado. Fred casi nunca duerme y puedo sentir el cambio de respiración cuando la escucha llorar; él también había cambiado.

-Ustedes allí, ¿Quién les permitió el paso? –era otro jodido guardia.

-¿Crees que podemos burlar a un primero? –Oh sí, se me olvidaba. Los guardias estaban divididos por niveles.

Los llamados "primeros" son guardias de elite, entrenados para matar. También se encontraban "los segundos" que podían detectar cualquier clase de sentimientos y manipular armas digitales; de eso se encargaba Fred, había dominado todo lo referente a esas armas y no solo eso, podía conseguir información de toda esa raza.

-Muy bien –respondió el guardia. –Aliméntense y retírense a uno de nuestras plazas, nadie puede salir luego, si merodean es su fin.

Recolectamos provisiones, podía sentir todas las miradas sobre nosotros, nos vigilaban. Sin embargo, actuábamos con naturalidad, no podíamos darnos el lujo de fallar, no ahora. Cuando terminamos de cenar, todo el lugar estaba sumido en silencio. Subimos tranquilamente al piso diez, los cuatro primeros pisos estaban confinados a los prisioneros y esclavos. En el momento que entramos a la habitación nos colocamos las mascarillas, las lágrimas de dolor no se hicieron esperar, ese gas era un veneno lento pero seguro.

-Veinte minutos más... y estábamos muertos… -Casey jadeaba y tocaba su pecho con fuerza.

-Mierda esto duele… -murmuré adolorida.

-Cada vez es menos… antes dolía más –dijo Fred tratando de regular su respiración.

-Y dolerá cada vez menos, tienen nuestros genes en su sangre. Hasta ahora posiblemente han mutado –esa noticia nos descoloco, ¿mutamos?-. No me miren de esa forma, mutan su ADN, se vuelven compatibles al nuestro.

-Wohoo, cada vez mejor –intervino el castaño con sorna antes de entrar en la ducha.

Esto en definitiva era frustrante tenerlo en nuestro grupo, la tensión se elevaba a niveles inimaginables cuando sucedía algo así. Había que ser ciego para no notar el atractivo de ese chico, tenía el cuerpo propio de un Dios, ojos inexpresivos y a la vez expresivos que te llevaban al cielo. Ese chico era nuestra ruina, al menos para Casey y para mí.

Nuestra relación no pasará a mayores nunca, me atrae y posiblemente le atraemos como instinto primario, pero sus sentimientos le pertenecían a una sola persona. Igual que los míos, sin embargo, la pequeña Casey se veía cada vez más ilusionada y atraída por Fred.

-¿En qué piensas? –preguntó Aien acercándose a mí.

-En él…

-Atractivo en verdad, la mujer que logré ganárselo no se arrepentirá de nada. Lo tiene todo. –Su comentario logró erizar mi piel.

-Sabes que no ayudas en nada… -Ella sonrió ante mi comentario y asintió en modo de respuesta. Minutos más tarde salió del cuarto de baño vestido completamente, estaba preparado para las rondas y nosotros también.

Esperamos a que se hicieran las doce de la noche, este era un día especial ya que burlaríamos todos los sistemas de seguridad de este edificio y rescataríamos al menos a diez personas. Caminamos sigilosamente por los pasillos y lo hicimos con mayor cuidado al bajar las escaleras, lo que menos queríamos era llamar su atención.

-¿Están preparadas? Hay muchos guardias en ese lugar y burlarlos será difícil… -advirtió él susurrante.

-Matemos a unos cuantos –susurró excitada la menor del grupo, ella siempre tan expresiva. No pude evitar rodar los ojos.

Cuando entramos en territorio enemigo sabía que algo iba mal, el impulso electromagnético estaba descontrolado, nos habían descubierto.


End file.
